charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 2/Plot
Paige, Phoebe, Leo and Darryl portal back to San Francisco. Darryl steps back into his body and is the first to see the warriors that follow them. thumb Paige, Phoebe and Leo orb back to the manor and Leo slugs Chris. The sisters convince him to back off. Leo says that Chris was the last to see him before he wound up in Valhalla. The other Valkyries realize that Piper is a witch, but other witches have become Valkyries. Piper has decided to join the Valkyries. thumb|left The warriors kill and loot across San Francisco. Darryl shows up injured at the manor and tells the sisters. Word gets back to Valhalla. Piper agrees to go with the Valkyries to help them find the warriors. Leo and Chris orb to Valhalla. Leo finds out where the Valkyries have gone and that Piper is with them. After asking the warriors to leave, Leo corrals Chris into the bamboo cage. After attacking Chris and forcing him to tell him why he betrayed Leo, they orb back. In San Francisco, the Valkyries portal to where the warriors had turned off their locators. Piper offers to scry for the warriors. A motorcycle gang sets upon them and, soon, the bikers wish they hadn't. The Valkyries steal four motorcycles and ride out into the city. thumb Jason is back in town to the delight of Phoebe, but each time he kisses her, her new empathic power kicks in and the emotion overwhelms her. The Valkyries catch up to the warriors in a car shop and try to take them back to Valhalla. The warriors think it's a trap and charge. thumb|left Paige is walking a dog, when it starts to bark and then every dog in the neighborhood starts barking. The dog she's walking starts to talk to her. The dog explains that a witch cursed him. Paige reverses the spell and the dog turns into a man, Oscar. The ex-dog tells Paige that there's a lot of magic around and that's why the other dogs are barking. Paige meets Phoebe at her office and says she knows where Piper is. thumb Paige and Phoebe orb to the car shop to find the Valkyries and warriors still fighting. Paige tries to reverse the memory spell she used in Part 1, but Piper use Telekinesis and throws her back. Phoebe tries to reason with Piper, but Piper kicks her in the head. Darryl arrives, pistol drawn, and orders everyone to drop their weapons. One throws a knife and Piper freezes it. After the fight ends the Valkyries open a portal to return home. The warriors finally believe them and go with them. The Valkyries leave, but Piper goes with them. Leo thinks Phoebe's new power might be the key to reaching Piper. Phoebe thinks she can channel Piper's powers and use them against her. thumb Paige and Phoebe confront Piper in Valhalla. Paige says a spell to open up Piper's feelings and Piper finally decides to go home. Leo and Piper reconcile. Leo says the Elders want him to stay at the manor to find out who sent him to Valhalla. Piper says she needs some space. Leo, disappointed but understanding, orbs away. Category:Plot Sections Category:Season 6 Plots Category:Pages needing attention